Dead Cell Goes Disney
by enviousdragon098
Summary: They finally get their well deserved vacation from the Big Shell, and Dead Cell is on their way to Disney World, Orlando! But what happens when Fatman turns British, Fortune become a whiny little brat, and Vamp gets thirsty? Can Solidus stay sane?


**Dead Cell Goes Disney!**

_The authoress is not responsible for insane laughter, brain cell loss, or broken fourth walls. Thank you._

"Are we there yet?" came the whine of what would typically be the youngest in a family trip. This was no normal family car driving down the highway. For one, this was an antique car; a 1980 Chevy Camaro. Despite its apparent youth, it had terrible fuel efficiency and was clunking down the highway, marvelously still intact.

Nevertheless, ignore the off-topicness of the authoress as she tries to explain what is happening to Dead Cell on this fine, fine morning.

Solidus drove the antique car, his Army suits' tentacles streaming behind him so that the person who sat in the left hand back seat, which happened to be Vamp, was getting a faceful of tentacle. Fortune had shotgun, and was complaining about how long it was taking to simply drive to Orlando. No, Fortune didn't have _a _shotgun. I said she had shotgun, which was another term to describe the front seat.

I wouldn't blame Fortune for complaining. Manhattan to Orlando _was_ an awfully long drive.

And they were only… somewhere in the middle of Virginia.

"This is so boring. Solidus, you should have let us bring Monopoly or something," Fortune groaned in annoyance. Solidus merely grunted in response, which probably meant: 'Sucks for you!' or 'Does this suit make me look fat?'

"Oh my fudge, I do so rock at Monopoly," Fatman chirped in an odd British accent, earning him looks from both Vamp and Fortune.

"Since when were you British?" Vamp asked the fat man whilst raising an eyebrow as he attempted to brush off Solidus's tentacles from his line of sight.

Gosh that was a long run on sentence. Oops… I just broke the fourth wall again. I just did it again… better stop now.

"I was never British!" Fatman retorted, an edge to his voice as he examined his _'beautiful' _hands. "Well at least I don't think I was!"

"I probably should have never brought up Monopoly," Fortune sighed as she facepalme'd in annoyance. She glanced out the window, watching the highway buzz past the car.

"Okay, okay… do you two wanna play I Spy?" Fortune suggested as she watched the scenery. The idea popped in her head when she spotted a deer standing over at the grass.

"All right!" Fatman agreed, his eyes bright.

"Whatever. Wouldn't I be at a disadvantage though? Because of these tentacles obscuring my view?" Vamp asked, his eyes narrowing at the waving tentacles from Solidus's Army suit.

"No. Let's just play. Sitting here is boring me," Fortune retorted without really listening to Vamp's complaint. "Alright, I spy with my little eye… something…" Fortune paused as her eyes passed over the scene she saw outside the window. " I spy something tall."

"Tree," Vamp responded without even glancing up.

"Right; your turn," Fortune spoke as she nodded.

Vamp sighed and looked out of the window. He could not find anything he wanted to spy, so instead he looked in front of him. "I spy something wavy," he murmured, glaring at Solidus.

Fatman looked out the window and began searching frantically for anything wavy. Fortune remained silent as she looked to the man next to her: Solidus.

"Oh! Oh! I know what it is! It is that skinny cloud that just passed above us!" Fatman exclaimed, pointing his finger outside at some cloud.

"No," Vamp spoke absentmindedly.

"Darn!" Fatman growled, crossing his arms over his chest like a two-year old.

"It's Solidus's tentacles," Fortune answered, her cheek somewhat pressed against the window. "Alright, I spy something that will quench your thirst."

"Blood," Vamp muttered, his eyes clouded with boredom _and_ thirst. "Uh… I mean soda pop! Yeah…"

"Yeah… your turn," Fortune spoke nonchalantly.

"Why can't I get anything!" Fatman exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Shut up, Fatman! I'm trying to spy here!" Vamp retorted, and edge to his voice. He huffed and sank into his seat. "I spy something incredibly slow…"

"This car," Fortune muttered as Vamp nodded. "This game isn't helping. Everything we spy reminds me of how bored I am. Hey, Solidus! If you don't drive any faster, this fic won't get anywhere and the readers will get bored!" Fortune spoke, urging Solidus to step on it.

…I broke the fourth wall again.

R&R and I'll add the next chapter. Fail to do so and I'll update even more... ...


End file.
